the_james_emirzian_waldementer_gaming_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest: Invasion of Earth Alliance
Quest: Invasion of Earth Alliance is an cancelled DOS game it was head developed and planned by Jarrod Davis Software Co. The game was being developed in game engine project of GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit that is part among of space shooter project, a groups of the small developer as JD Software company. who had to working the Astro3D game series since is 1997. Gameplay Quest is the simply gameplay of the space shooter, The game is played entirely on first 2D space shooter was designed of Jarrod Davis Software Co. but its full animation in fully operated developed to Project: Quest. The players is main weapons which is the single pellets shots is the on stages in inter space, by blasting the alien ships and insects space bugs on outer space. Each any weapons these have numerous but they are having the Laser, missile, Plasma, Smashwave and others. The player was equipment with secondary weapons to permitted with one and three switching these weapon that can be swapped on weapons. Like Earth Defense Force there are the 47 levels of total long among way in the 6 worlds of inner space at sectors. Plot It was developed in the Quest during in storyline. The earth alliances while was invasion by the alien fleets and forces of alliances another planets. The pilot ships were in the plans is decided taken in the outer-space for taken destroyed for mechanisms and mutant alien bugs from battling at the alien fleets. Would having the independent game the pre-production for storyline takes place in the outer space was sets in the year is 2050 of Earth Alliances events. Development and Cancelled Jarrod Davis Software Co. developed on the new game engine project of GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit made around from 1994 between is 1995. The development was started off the new space shooter project called Quest: Invasion of Earth Alliance, The game was going to be development began with first stepped by the following up to small groups for Jarrod Davis Software Co. to be inspired from the space shooter and pure-action arcade style was described been scheduled been released in Fall 1995. However the game developer was quietly extensions that having been ambitious which is the game engine that has figured is technically difficulties of programming GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit, But that they're having the project is kept them into the Quest game project. Later that year. The game was cancelled in the developed of Quest: Invasion of Earth Alliance. dues to the faith development crew from unfinished with digital sound toolkit and game engine that functionally is major problems were to falling apart. Was later being to Jarrod Davis Software Co. moved into the new projects. Successor As a very successfully to finished game project of Astro3D, Jarrod Davis Software Co. designed and developed to the first game producing of Astro3D, While the rewritten to GameVision is nearly from 2 year after the developed is previous at the GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit. The Astro3D also was included the 3D Space shooter, asteroid rocks and debris properly, 12 sectors and chasing by the enemies ships and after blasting composed the player and even fighting against enemies ships, with new musician soundtracks. Since the game are scrapped, The developer is one made succeeded to FreeStrike and released in 2001 by Perseity Entertainment Development Crew * See the credits crew of development crew to Jarrod Davis Software Co. External Links * Gameplay Footage on YouTube * GameVision Digital Sound Toolkit at the Metropoli BBS Files